


Babysitting Emma Part 2

by ESamb



Series: Babysitting Emma [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Large insertions, Lolicon, Threesome - F/F/F, futanari/female, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Emma and Stacey have been steady for a while now, but their chances to meet are few and far between. Getting out of a communal camping trip has granted them the perfect excuse to spend the weekend together... that is, until their plans are interrupted by a friend in need.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Babysitting Emma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183421
Kudos: 12





	Babysitting Emma Part 2

Emma lifted her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. The moment she had moved her arm, her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't even in Stacey's presence, and yet the mere memory of the feeling was enough to give her butterflies. Her arm fell loosely at her side as she let out a sigh.

Her fingers fiddled with the edge of her short shorts. She thought they showed off her legs nicely and had been anxious for spring to come so she could show them off to her girlfriend. Today it had finally been warm enough, so she threw them on in the morning without thinking about the fact that she wouldn't see Stacey until sunset. Still, she was committed to looking cute today and decided not to let it deter her. She paired the small jean shorts with a light purple tank top and a white cut-off jacket Stacey had bought for her last month. She tied up the back half of her light brown hair into a pony tail, adding a braid to one side and leaving her bangs hanging free. She found putting her hair up made her feel a little less young next to her teenage partner.

She took another breath, and as she thought about seeing Stacey opening the door, her heart fluttered again. Despite having dated for 5 months now, Emma still wasn't able to keep herself calm when Stacey was around. Emma had always felt a noticeable attraction to her, but after they first slept together the feeling became so much more... forceful. And it hadn't stopped growing since. She didn't even have to see her anymore – if Stacey merely walked into the room, catching a bit of her scent was enough to get Emma uncomfortably turned on. And now, it seemed, the mere memory of the feeling was getting her freckled face flush.

Emma turned to the door bell which, due to her 1st-grade stature, was at about eye level. She reached up and pressed it, hearing a dulled jingle from inside. A woman's voice responded but it was too distant to make out what she said. Soon, however, the handle turned and the door opened revealing an older woman with striking red hair in an A-line cut. She was wearing a loose white T-shirt and cargo shorts, looking like she was ready to go on a long hike. The woman looked around for a moment before looking down.

“Oh there you are! Hey, Emma!” she chirped.

“Hi Mrs. McAllen,” Emma replied, putting on her politest smile.

“Well don't _you_ look stylish today? I love your jacket, very trendy.”

Emma ran a hand over the opposite sleeve in slight embarrassment. “Thank you. It was a present from Stacey, actually.”

“Was it? Well that girl has a good eye. Come on in!”

Emma stepped inside and started taking off her shoes in the foyer. Mrs. McAllen continued further into the house and finished packing some items into a sizable backpack before struggling to zip it up.

“I'm so glad you two – come on! – you two get to hang out so much. You're like the little sister Stacey always wanted. You're so dang cute together.”

“Thank you, Mrs. McAllen,” Emma replied shyly. She felt like she could handle herself in adult conversation, but was never sure how to respond to compliments.

“I'm gonna head out, but Stacey is upstairs with Brianne in the master bathroom. They're expecting you.”

“Brianne?” Emma's head popped up at the name.

“Yeah, she ended up coming over last minute. 'Friend emergency,' it seems.” Mrs. McAllen leaned over and lowered her voice to a performatively loud whisper, “Apparently Brianne just broke up with her boyfriend. But they've been spending all afternoon together, and she seems in a much better mood now.” She stoop up and returned to normal volume. “You three will have a ton of fun tonight, I'm sure.”

“Oh okay,” Emma replied trying to hide her uncertainty. “I'll go meet them, then.”

Mrs. McAllen put on the backpack and headed to the door. “Don't stay up too late, okay? And have fun this weekend!”

“Okay! Have a good time camping!” Emma replied before turning to head up the stairs.

Brianne being here was definitely not a part of the plan - it was hard enough finding time to be alone with Stacey as is. When their families decided to go on a weekend camping trip together both Emma and Stacey immediately jumped at the chance to stay home with each other. Emma had been planning on letting out about a month's worth of pent up sexual frustration today, and while technically they still had the rest of the weekend... this was undeniably a pain.

Emma rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and walked into Stacey's parents' bedroom, following the sound of conversation.

“Aaaaand there. See?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

“Oh wow. Oh dang. Look at that!” Stacey's voice responded.

Emma stepped through the bedroom into the sizable bathroom and saw both the girls standing at the sink, a menagerie of cosmetics strewn across the surface.

“Hi Stace-” Emma choked on her words as Stacey turned and met her gaze. It felt like her heart erupted in her chest, trapping the air in her lungs. Goosebumps covered her body and a vibrant heat built in her chest, forcing her to take a deep breath. As she exhaled, the feeling fell like a rock between her legs. There it was. The same feeling she always got when she was near Stacey. And just like always, it was a little stronger than last time.

“Hey Emma! Brianne is showing me this cool eye liner stamp thing, wanna see?”

Stacey's smile was genuine, giving her emerald eyes a bit of sparkle which only served to twist the knife on the sensation swirling within Emma. Her straight red hair was tied back to more easily work with makeup and she was wearing a long, dark green dress with a white floral print. It was always hard to ignore Stacey's impressive DDs on her comparatively small frame, but with the way the dress hugged her waist her curves seemed even more dramatic than usual. Not only that but Stacey's familiar scent hung in the air; an intoxicating mixture somewhere between warm laundry, flowers, and... her. Her bright green eyes were momentarily mismatched by makeup – one with a completed cat eye look, the other largely untouched.

The initial brunt of the feeling was always hardest to adjust to. Emma straightened herself out and tried to get her thoughts under control. “Yeah, okay,” she finally managed. She started walking over and turned to the other girl. “Hi, I'm Emma.”

“Hey there, short stuff. Nice to meet you,” Brianne added. “So this is the girl whose been eating your weekends, huh?”

Brianne was in a tight pink tee and black leggings that clearly revealed her light, athletic frame and modest bust. Her straight, golden blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her gray-blue eyes. She had a few more piercings than most girls her age, including a couple on her upper ear and a single gold stud on the left side of her nose. The fact that Emma could recognize how pretty she was as she stood directly next to Stacey was a notable feat. Emma always figured Stacey was in with the popular crowd and seeing Brianne only served to reinforce that assumption.

“Sorry, I didn't mea-” Emma started.

“I'm not _that_ busy,” Stacey interrupted. “Also, don't let her give you shit, Emma. She just likes to get reactions out of people.”

“What? That was barely even a poke. I'm Brianne, it's a pleasure,” she smiled, holding out a hand to shake. “Sorry for dropping in on your party, hope you don't mind some company.”

“That's okay,” Emma replied with a shake. “What are you guys doing?”

“Stacey couldn't draw two matching cat eyes if her life depended on it so I-”

“She brought over this stamp thing that does it for you!” Stacey finished. “Check this out.” She held up a small tool to the edge of her eye, then carefully pressed it down leaving a curved wing of eye liner. “Tada! Perfectly even. Now we just...”

As Stacey leaned forward to apply the rest of the eyeliner, her arm brushed against Brianne, who jumped immediately.

“Oh, sorry...” Stacey trailed off, still focused.

Emma looked to Brianne, who was now suddenly flush. “No problem,” she muttered in reply, pulling a lock of hair back over her ear. Her ears were burning just as much as her cheeks, it seemed. It was a familiar reaction to Emma, similar to what she did whenever Stacey-

Suddenly Emma realized what just happened. It seemed that warm twisting feeling Stacey gave her wasn't unique to just Emma. Rather, despite putting on a good performance, Brianne looked to be just as affected by it as Emma was. And if that were true... a plan began to hatch in Emma's head.

“Okay, there we go.” Stacey turned back to face the other two. “What do we think?” The eyeliner flawlessly highlighted her already mesmerizing green eyes causing both girls to stare silently before Emma worked up a response.

“You're so pretty it hurts.”

Stacey stammered a laugh and blushed slightly. “Thank you, that's really sweet.”

“No, yeah, it's physically painful. It's actual bullshit how hot you are,” Brianne affirmed.

“Oh come on, don't be sarcastic,” Stacey frowned.

“Do I looked like I'm joking to you?”

Stacey stared for a moment before blushing harder than before. “Okay, well, I... I'm... I need to use the restroom. The other restroom. I- I'll be right back.” She turned and walked briskly out to the hallway.

“Effortlessly cute as always,” Brianne let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders sunk. She turned, leaning against the counter to face Emma. “So what're you-”

“It's Stacey, isn't it?” Emma interrupted

“What?”

“The reason you're not with your boyfriend anymore. It's cause you like Stacey, right?”

Brianne's entire face turned bright red in an instant. “W-Woah, hold on, what? We literally just met why would you think I-”

“You feel it too, don't you?” Emma interrupted again.

“Feel... what?”

“You feel that feeling when Stacey is near by. Right?”

“I-... I don't know what you mean,” Brittany replied, breaking eye contact.

“That warm feeling in your chest when she's around? Or like... your heart exploding when she looks at you? And how it like... falls down inside and feels... good.”

“You...” Brianne paused and thought before continuing. Her voice lowered considerably to just above a whisper. “You feel that too?”

Emma lowered her voice to match. “Yeah. Big time. It's getting crazier every day, isn't it?”

“It... is.” Brianne admitted reluctantly. “But that feeling is so... how old are you again?”

“Six,” Emma replied, holding up her fingers to match. “I turn seven in May.”

“Yeah, okay, that's what I thought. But you're still...” Brianne trailed off and the conversation lulled momentarily before Emma spoke up again.

“Tonight I wanna get to the bottom of it. And I want your help.”

“The bottom of it?”

“Yeah, we need to examine her to figure out what's going on.”

Brianne's voice returned to normal with a laugh. “Haha, what're we gonna do? Play doctor?”

“Yeah!” Emma cheered with a jump.

Brianne chuckled again. “That's-” She stopped herself and thought for a moment, then opened her mouth but stopped again before speaking. She tilted her head to the side and softly bit her lip with a smile. “... Okay. I like it. Count me in.”

“The mystery ends tonight!” Emma declared triumphantly.

“Oh no, what are you guys plotting?” Stacey's voice called from the hallway.

“Your swift but inevitable demise!” Emma cheered, not losing an ounce of energy.

Brianne laughed. “You sound like Victor Von Savage.”

Emma gasped and her eyes widened. “You read The Moral Borealis series!?”

“Yeah, just finished A Savage Return last weekend.”

Emma squealed and ran over to Brianne, hugging her hips.

“Oh no,” Stacey added as she reentered. “Looks like you just made a new best friend.”

“What do you think about EVERYTHING!?” Emma demanded with wild eyes, looking up without letting go.

Stacey stepped over and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. “How about you dive into that after we figure out dinner?”

Emma thought for a moment before squinting her eyes at Stacey. “... Fine.”

Sushi was in order for the evening, though Emma barely tasted it as she utterly dominated the conversation about her favorite book series with Brianne who was unexpectedly receptive. Stacey was relieved to find them getting along as well as they did and was happy to let them go on while she listened. Not to mention, it gave her a chance to play footsie with Emma under the table. That is, until the topic of what to watch came up.

“What about Burlesque?” Stacey suggested.

“UGH. YES. I _adore_ that film,” Brianne affirmed

Emma looked back and forth between the teenagers. “What is it?”

“Ooo, yeah, it might be a little adult for her,” Brianne responded with concern.

“What!? No! I can do adult stuff!” Emma huffed.

“Oh yeah? What adult stuff can you do?” Brianne teased.

“Okay, guys, hold on,” Stacey interrupted, looking a little embarrassed. “Bri is probably right, if your parents heard we showed you tha-”

“No no,” Bri interrupted, holding up a finger. “I wanna hear what adult stuff Emma can do.”

Stacey sat up in her chair. “Brianne, come on, you don-”

“I know how to tie someone to a bed frame with a neck tie,” Emma announced proudly.

Brianne's eyes went wide as she leaned back in her seat letting out a long whistle. “Damn. Okay.” She sat forward again and turned to Stacey. “Hey Stace. Can I borrow you for a minute?”

“W-What, to tie me to a bed?”

“No, to test Emma's claim.”

Stacey stared in silence. Brianne continued. “So... yes. Come on.” She stood up and offered Stacey a hand, who took it before she could think to object. Bri pulled her to her feet and started heading up stairs.

Stacey pulled her hand loose and stopped. “Now wait a second, why am I being volunteered for this?”

“Because I can't see her handiwork if it's above me, duh. Besides, it'll be fun.”

Stacey's brow furrowed, but she didn't respond.

“Come on, Stace, please? Today has been rough and this sounds fun. Pleeeeeaaaaase?” Bri leaned in and started giving Stacey's cheek butterfly kisses as she elongated her request.

Stacey laughed and pushed Brianne away lightly. “Okay. Okay! Stop! Fine. Emma will the tie you use be damaged?”

“Uhm... only if you struggle a lot.”

Brianne hopped in excitement, grabbing Stacey's hand again. “Ha-HA, perfect! Okay, let's go!”

The girls stumbled back upstairs and returned to the master bedroom. Brianne sat Stacey on the bed leaned against the carved wooden headboard while Emma rummaged through the closet for a tie. She emerged with two red ones of various shades. “Can we use these?”

“Uh... sure, that should be fine,” Stacey replied with nervous acceptance.

Emma walked back over to the bed, then climbed on. “Okay, hand please.”

Stacey offered her wrist, which Emma took and wrapped a tie around once. She then pulled it up to the bed frame's corner post and fastened them together, going out of her way to be sure it wouldn't just shake loose.

“Uh, Emma? Does it need to be that... firm?” Stacey asked nervously.

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed with a wry smile. She finished tying the knot, then stepped over Stacey's lap and fastened the other hand to the opposite post without much trouble. “Ta-dah!”

Stacey pulled against the ties a bit to test them and quickly found she was appropriately stuck. “Jeez, Emma, where did you pick this up?”

“Secret!” Emma answered, putting a finger over her lips.

Brianne walked over and inspected the bindings, tugging lightly on Stacey's arm. “Wow, nice work. This is legit.” She moved to the other side of the bed and confirmed the first knot was as strong as the second. After, she slid her fingers down Stacey's arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, then under her chin, turning her head to make eye contact. “You know... a lot of people would pay good money to see this.”

Stacey shifted against her restraints. “Woah, okay, this isn't a photo op.”

Bri laughed. “Sorry, just had to point it out. Still, now that we have you here... Emma and I wanted to figure something out.” Emma giggled in excitement when she heard that line.

“Figure what out...?”

“You see, for the last few months, you've been giving off a vibe.”

“A... vibe?” Stacey asked, shifting nervously.

“Maybe more like a feeling. A sensation. It's... How did you describe it, Emma?”

“Like a warm feeling in your chest.”

“Yeah, that's certainly one way to put it. See it starts in your chest, but then it makes its way down and...” Brianne wrapped her arms around her own waist and bit her lip. “Nnnmmm...”

Stacey blushed, suddenly struggling to keep eye contact. “W-What, like... you think I'm pretty?”

“Yes!” Emma agreed.

“No, I mean... I've seen pretty, but this is something a little more... aggressive.”

“Do I still need to be tied up for this conversation?” Stacey asked, pulling against her restraints.

“Yes!” Emma insisted.

Brianne leaned over from the side of the bed to get closer to Stacey and lowered her voice. “More than just seeing you, whenever I just catch your scent...” She let out a sigh.

“... And what do I smell like, exactly?”

“Like fresh laundry? And flowers,” Emma answered, now crawling around Stacey's legs.

“Yeah, definitely. With a hint of sleeping kittens, I think,” Bri continued. “But that's hardly all.” She leaned in closer to whisper directly into Stacey's ear, “If we simply graze against your skin...” Bri tilted her head to lightly bite her ear.

Stacey gasped. “Bri, what are you-?”

“Haha, sorry, to be honest being this close to you is a little...” Brianne also climbed the rest of the way onto the bed so she could move her face in front of Stacey's. “It's kinda unbearable, you know? It's so... distracting.”

Stacey could now see her friend was just as flush as she was, which made it even harder to find a response other than stammering. She found herself glancing between her friend's intent-filled eyes and her soft, parted lips.

“So Emma and I thought we should explore a little to find the source of all this trouble. And maybe get you back for all that... distracting.”

Stacey jumped slightly as she felt a small hand slide over her torso. Emma slid her fingers over Stacey's dress along her flat stomach. “Is it coming from here?” she bemused.

Brianne smiled softly and joined in kind. She slowly slid her hand down Stacey's side, tracing the curve of her hips. “Hm, I wonder...”

Stacey started to struggle a little more, laughing nervously. “Okay, I-I think I get it, but... if you keep doing tha-at...” Stacey stopped talking, now taking deeper breaths.

“Doing what?” Brianne teased, “This?” She slid her hand over Stacey's shoulder, pushing it under the fabric of her dress. She pushed her hand all the way to the small of Stacey's back before using her nails to scratch softly all the way back up. As she reached the top again, goosebumps spread over Stacey's entire body, forcing her to let out a sincere gasp.

At the same time, Emma moved down, exploring Stacey's legs, sliding her hands softly over her inner thigh through her dress. She looked up to make eye contact with Stacey, exchanging a look of worry with an expression of mischief.

“Okay, so... There's some s-stuff I haven't told you, but...” Stacey whispered over increasingly panicked breaths.

“Really?” Bri whispered into her ear. She switched hands to trace along Stacey's front, running her finger up and onto one of the redhead's enviable breasts. Brianne used the tip of her nail to circle the small bump in the cloth that had formed when she ran her nails up her back. “It seems to me you could be hiding a _lot_ in here. Should I check?”

“I've found the culprit!” Emma announced suddenly.

“What?” Bri asked, dropping her sultry tone.

Emma lifted the dark green skirt of the dress, pulling it half way up Stacey's thighs. Three massive cocks sat pulsing between her legs, each strapped down to her thighs with a garter belt. They reached her knees and yet they seemed to still be growing.

“What...?” Bri asked again, now in sincere shock.

Emma deftly slid off the garters, letting the cocks freely rise up, causing the skirt of the dress to recede further. Stacey tried to pull her knees together to cover them, but to no avail.

“I-I-I can explain!” Stacey stammered desperately.

The massive cocks continued to grow and rise until they were eye level with the teenagers and just above that for Emma.

“See?” Emma asked, running her hand down the underside of the closest one. As she did, Stacey shuddered. It was warm and firm, but the skin itself was almost velvety soft. Touching the cocks directly was always the most vivid way to feel the sensation Stacey exuded, and today it was especially thick. Emma got goosebumps as her heart started to race in response to the sensation.

Bri stared in slack-jawed silence for a moment before turning back to Stacey. “Do you... have... cocks?”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry I meant to tell you, but I didn't think- I'm sorry! I don't even know how or why they're here and I didn't know what you would think I'm sorry I-I-”

“What's there to be sorry about?” Emma asked. She pulled the cock closer to her so that the head squished into her cheek. “I already told you this makes you like the most perfect girlfriend ever.”

“Girl... friend...?” Bri muttered, still in shock.

“Yeah!” Emma responded before letting out her tongue and licking up the length of the shaft. Her tiny body shuddered before she turned back to Brianne. “If you thought the feeling was strong before, you gotta try this!”

Brianne turned back to Stacey, stuck in wide-eyed silence.

Stacey immediately began rambling again “Sh-She happened to see them so she already knew when she kissed me and I didn't- she was- I-”

Bri took several long blinks and shook her head, as if to wake herself up. She looked to the pulsing poles now leaking a bead of precum from each head. She turned back to Stacey. “Do they... work?”

Stacey felt like she had been holding her breath the entire conversation. “... Yes?”

Brianne shifted her weight toward Stacey's lower half and reached tentatively out toward the center cock. The moment her finger touched flesh she let out a sharp breath. “Jesus...”

“Okay, okay, now you have to try this!” Emma instructed. She stood up so her mouth could reach the head of Stacey's right cock, then used her hands to squeeze up the shaft, pushing out more precum. She lapped up a significant amount, then turned to Brianne. Emma grabbed the teenager's head then kissed her, immediately shoving her precum coated tongue into her mouth.

Bri jumped in shock, but as soon as she tasted what she was given she settled into the motion with a long exhale. Her eyes rolled back and her arms lifted to embrace the 6-year-old, fully returning the kiss, trying to taste more of it.

“Emma...?” Stacey asked, now just as shocked as Brianne had been a moment ago.

Emma broke the kiss and turned back to Stacey, a clear strand still connecting her and Bri. “Sorry! But now we can all play together this whole weekend, don't you think?”

Before Stacey could answer Bri dove onto the left cock, immediately taking it into her mouth. She pushed herself down, getting the monster as deep into her as she could manage – which was only a little past the head given its size.

“Oh my god, Bri!” Stacey yelped in surprise and pleasure.

Suddenly Brianne's eyes went wide and she pulled herself off. “Sorry! I didn't mean- you're tied up and I just... kissed... a first grader? Fuck, why is that hot?”

“You don't... have to stop,” Stacey blushed, breaking eye contact. “I was just surprised. I didn't think you would... want... me.”

Bri quickly climbed back up closer to Stacey's face. “Are you kidding? You've always been hot and nice, but ever since summer I felt so bad when I saw you because I was always so...”

“Turned on?” Stacey finished her thought. “I kinda might've been avoiding you cause I started to... get hard when we were together too long.”

Brianne stared hard into her friend's eyes for a moment. Then, moving with clear purpose, she leaned in for a kiss. It was soft at first, and broke momentarily as the girls gauged each other's reactions. Then it continued – forcefully. Stacey's arms remained bound, but it didn't stop her from using her tongue to communicate her desperate approval for the kiss.

With the teenagers preoccupied, Emma decided this would be a good time to practice her oral skills. The 6-year-old had gotten pretty good at swallowing the cocks, but she rarely had a chance to really interact with Stacey's pussy, as Stacey so often did for her. With the cocks fully erect, Emma pulled open Stacey's legs and licked up her inner thigh. Then she did the same to the other thigh before softly kissing just beside Stacey's clit. A short moan mid make out confirmed she wasn't too preoccupied to feel Emma's work.

Emma found her girlfriend was literally dripping wet, evidenced by the now growing stain on the skirt still under her. Emma decided to help clean by lapping up the entire opening from bottom to top. Stacey's thighs reactively closed in on Emma's head, however she hardly noticed. Licking up Stacey's juices so directly caused the feeling in Emma to turn from a dull roar to an open blaze. Pleasure and adrenaline shot through her, forcing her to freeze in place, shaking. She almost came, and she hadn't even touched herself yet. She needed more.

Greedily, hungrily, Emma put her small tongue to work, getting as much liquid in her mouth as she could. This, in turn, caused Stacey to begin openly moaning and struggling against her restraints through the kiss. Brianne quickly realized it probably wasn't her groping Stacey's chest that was causing that reaction and looked down to see Emma's face buried between Stacey's legs and cocks.

“God _damn_ , who _is_ this girl?” Brianne bemused.

“My girl-... girlfriend” Stacey panted, “W-Who's making- m-making me cum. Ah- HaahhHHH!”

Stacey's body tensed, her legs squeezing Emma's head in place. Brianne watched in awe as all three of Stacey's cocks began to erupt thick streams of semen, all pulsing out equal size ropes in unison. With each explosion of cum, her entire body convulsed. She sprayed in almost every upward direction at once, which meant all three girls grew more covered with each spurt. Brianne closed her eyes, opened her mouth and looked up. It didn't take long before a hot glob landed right across her face and into her mouth.

The moment Brianne tasted the cum a wave of warm pleasure crashed down through her body, starting at her tongue. Her back arched and her legs tensed, causing her to fall over sideways onto the bed. Her hands shot into her crotch as the warmth coalesced into another, more familiar feeling: orgasm. Bri let out a series of short, tense moans as she laid quivering on the bed.

Stacey's cocks twitched, letting the last bit of cum drip down onto their respective shafts. Bri's body began to relax and she managed to pull herself upright, breathing heavily.

“Emma's right,” Bri panted, swallowing what remained in her mouth. “Those are absolutely the culprits.”

Emma raised her head out from between Stacey's thighs, her soft cheeks and little chin covered in love juices. She smiled at Bri in recognition of her comment.

“Haha, you're a mess,” Bri chided. She leaned over and licked Emma's cheek, which promptly caused her body to shiver once more. “Shit. That's good too.”

She leaned in again and continued to clean Emma's face with her tongue. Emma giggled at the sensation, and soon it fell into another kiss, each of them doing what they could to exchange Stacey's various climactic fluids.

Once the kiss broke, Bri continued. “Jesus, I can't believe this kindergartner was the one to finally bag Stacey McAllen.”

“First grader!” Emma insisted.

“Sorry, sorry. First grader. Still, I am now very certain of two things.”

“What things?” Emma asked.

“One: You, Emma, have the most game of any girl – no, probably any human being on the face of the planet.”

Emma smiled and wiggled at the statement.

“And two:” Bri stopped mid sentence to take off her top, followed by her bra and tossed them off the side of the bed, leaving her in just leggings. She pressed her modest and wonderfully round breasts against the left most shaft, giving the head a soft kiss. “At least one of these things is going in me tonight.” Bri punctuated her statement by licking up the remaining cum now dripping onto her, eliciting a sharp breath from Stacey. “Sound good?”

Stacey nodded nervously and quickly without speaking.

“Good.” Brianne hopped off the bed and began untying Stacey's wrists. “So, uh... how far have you two gone?”

“We, um...” Stacey started.

“I can fit all three in my ass, but so far only two in front. But we're working on it!” Emma answered.

Brianne broke out laughing for a moment. “I'm sorry, is she serious?”

Stacey made eye contact with Bri and nodded an affirmation with a serious look.

Bri's smile instantly disappeared. “Holy shit, for real?” She looked back at Emma, who looked deeply proud of her accomplishments. “Well then... mind taking one or two for me tonight?”

“Of course!” Emma replied with delight, starting to undress and bounce at the same time.

“Thanks,” Stacey remarked as Bri finished untying her second hand. She rubbed her wrists a bit then stepped off the bed and pulled her dress up and over her head, leaving her in just a black bra with some matching garters on her legs. All three of her cocks stood at full attention in front of her, making her now DD-cup breasts seem almost reasonable by comparison. She tossed her dress to the side just in time to catch Emma's shirt and shorts being thrown at her. Everything was loosely splattered with her cum. “We'll have to do laundry later...” she muttered. “So... how do we want to...?”

“Here,” Bri started, sliding off her leggings and panties in one smooth motion. She tossed them behind her and laid on her back with her legs off the side of the bed. “Emma, you mind letting me try fitting one in first?”

Emma was already naked with an arm between her legs and two fingers inside herself. She froze and looked up. Then back down again. “Oh, uh... okay, then,” she answered begrudgingly.

“I promise I won't be long, I just need to see if its crazy to try to fit more than one tonight.”

“That makes sense,” Emma sighed. She sat down on the bed and continued to play with herself.

The cocks twitched. Stacey hadn't really followed that last bit of conversation. Rather, she was preoccupied staring in awe at her best friend's body splayed out in front of her. While it was undeniable that touching, kissing, fondling, and stretching open Emma's small body did wonders for Stacey's already overpowering libido, she had long since admitted to herself that her crush on Bri went on a lot further back than just last summer. The cocks made it more potent, but she had always been attracted to Bri's slender, elegant frame and gleaming, straight blonde hair. And now that the girl had spent a few years on the school dance team, her bare midsection had become even more smooth and toned. Stacey couldn't help herself any longer.

The redhead leaned in and pressed her tongue against the front of Bri's hip, then licked up along her smooth, firm stomach... up over the bottom rib... and onto her perky, round breast. She pulled the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it. Brianne gasped, throwing her hand onto the back of her friend's head, pushing her in harder. “Stace...” she moaned.

Stacey lifted herself up and over into another soft but deep kiss. She stood up again at the edge of the bed between Brianne's legs and grabbed her left cock. “Ready?”

“Fuck! You're so hot!” Bri exhaled, covering her face. “I don't think I've ever been this ready.”

Stacey guided her massive cock down, and pressed against her friend's drenched lips. “Okay...” Stacey whispered as she began to push. There was some resistance, but unlike Emma's first time Bri opened up right away. She was tighter than Stacey expected, which she really started to feel once the head was all the way inside. As soon as it slipped in, Bri's hands slammed back onto the bed, grabbing handfuls of sheets.

“OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!!” Brianne chanted in a panic the moment penetration was achieved.

“You sure this'll be okay? That was just the head,” Stacey remarked.

“What!?” Bri's eyes shot open. She looked down and saw the soft bulge of the head right above her pussy. “Holy shit. Holy-... yes! Yes, keep going!”

“Okay...” Stacey panted. She began pushing and, with a little effort, the bulge in Brianne's stomach began to grow. “I... can't believe we're actually...” The bulge pushed itself higher up Bri's torso making its way up to just below her breasts, revealing the shape of Stacey's enormous cock within her.

“FuckfuckfuckFUCK!” Bri screamed. She lifted her right hand and placed it on the top of the bulge, feeling just how firm Stacey was through her own body. She slid her hand up and down the length before more forcefully gripping the head. She could feel the bulge rise off her frame a little more than her own breasts did. “Jesus fuck I'm gonna-”

Stacey pushed in the remaining length, landing the cock squarely between her breasts. Bri's hand was lifted as the cock forced itself further inside. All at once, the blonde teen's voice ceased completely, her entire body tensing. Her hand squeezed through to the shaft of the cock and her legs wrapped around her partner, locking Stacey inside. Her back arched and a soft wheezing sound was all that could be heard as air escaped Bri's lungs. Suddenly her back crashed down into the bed before arching back up just as quickly. A hard squirt of warm liquid splashed into Stacey's lap. Bri's body repeated the convulsing motion, squirting again. Then again. Then her voice returned.

“AAAAHHHUUUUGGGHHHH” she screamed. Her body convulsed again... and again... and once more. Her face was bright red and a sheen of sweat grew to cover her whole body. And yet she kept cumming. And cumming. Until her eyes rolled back and she fell loose, completely unconscious.

Stacey froze for a moment wondering what she should do, but before she had time to act, Bri's body continued to convulse. The motion was smaller now that she was unconscious, but it was clear she was still climaxing. Two more quiet convulsions and ejaculations passed before the third one woke her up again with a start.

“OOOOHHHHH GOD!” Bri cried with one final jump. Her body tensed one final time, then fell limp, shaking profusely.

“Wow...” Emma remarked, furiously fingering herself.

Bri blinked slowly and off time for a moment before steadily making her way back to reality. “That...” she tried to speak while panting, “That's the hardest... I've never cum that hard before. Can... can we do this all the time?”

“Only if I get to play too,” Emma interjected nervously.

“Oh girl, come here!” Bri offered excitedly, holding out her arms over her head to invite Emma in. The first grader scurried over and with Brianne's help hopped up to straddle her midsection, facing away from Stacey. She couldn't help but grind into the hard shaft protruding from Bri beneath her.

“Damn you're wet,” Bri muttered with surprise between breaths.

Emma laid herself down, resting her flat bare chest against Brianne's, her head nuzzling into the nook of her neck. Even with her head just below Bri's, Emma was small enough that her hips only managed to reach the older girl's stomach. With both hands she reached down and pulled herself open, lifting her ass in the air a bit. “Both in here today, please,” she requested, politely opening her pussy for Stacey.

“Both?” Bri asked, eyes wide. “You sure about that? I feel like Stacey's cocks are bigger than you are.”

Emma smiled without lifting her head from Bri's neck. “Just watch.”

Stacey started pulling back out when she noticed her hands were shaking. She hadn't been this excited since the first couple weeks of hooking up with Emma. She was already waist deep inside her best friend, and was about to force her two remaining massive logs of cock into a little girl at the same time. A year ago she wouldn't have even dreamed of this insane scenario. And yet... here she was. And it was all just so... wonderful.

Stacey began pulling herself out of Brianne, whose body began resumed shaking in response (alongside a few choice expletives forcefully exhaled). Once she backed up enough that only the head remained inside, her other two cocks were lined up nicely between Emma's legs. They had practiced this maneuver enough times to know they needed to go one cock at a time. Starting with her lower right cock, Stacey carefully guided herself in and began applying pressure. Emma wrapped her arms around Bri's neck and locked her legs around her torso to anchor herself in place. With a bit more pressure, Emma's cheeks began to spread open and the thick cock head disappeared between them. Stacey worked herself back and forth, helping to coat her cock with Emma's natural lube and getting a bit deeper with each push. Soon enough, Stacey found her hips meeting with Bri's.

“Haaa.... Hahaaaah,” Emma panted in delight. “Keep going...”

Bri's own body shook with pleasure for a moment before she interjected. “You really gonna try to fit two of these things?”

Emma lifted her head to meet Brianne's gaze. “Can you help pull me open? It's hard for either of us to get a good grip.”

Brianne's brow furrowed and she almost laughed before it was consumed by a soft moan instead. “Yeah... yeah, okay.” She slid a hand down Emma's tiny back then down between her legs. She felt Stacey's cock going into the child and traced around the entire thing, verifying Emma's body was indeed wrapped completely around it. She slid her fingers over the opening until she found Emma's clit squeezed between the cock buried inside her and the one bulging from within Bri. Instinctively she slid two fingers to either side of it, noting just how hard the little button was. She began to play with it lightly and Emma's leg's shook in response.

“H-Hey that's not-” Emma started.

“Haha, sorry, sorry, I'm just... amazed at your body,” Brianne admitted. She moved her fingers back around to the other side, then slid them into Emma alongside the cock. She then licked the fingers on her other hand and did the same before pulling up and down simultaneously, opening Emma further.

“Holy shit...” Stacey muttered at the sight. She steadily pulled back out without fully leaving Emma, and grabbed her remaining center cock. She pressed it down to the opening Bri made. Emma braced herself once again. Stacey pushed, parting Emma's checks even more dramatically than before. As she pushed in, the first cock began to protrude off of Emma's tummy far more, causing her body to slip to the side as it lost balance over the cock still inside Brianne. Slowly but surely the second cock forced itself into the little girl, only stopping once Stacey hit Bri's hips again.

Emma's legs squeezed Brianne harder. “I knew...” she strained to speak, “you felt... even better tha-... than normal.” Emma's back arched, lifting her head up in front of Bri's. Her lips were trembling, her eyes wide and her brows forcefully furrowed. Bri realized she had never seen a face of such pure physical ecstasy on a girl that young before. It was entrancing.

Emma swallowed hard in an attempt to continue speaking. “I've... taken more before... Why is this... so... so good...” Her legs loosened their grip on Bri as her hips began to buck sporadically.

Bri watched Emma's eyes roll back and her mouth begin to salivate as the first grader reached climax on top of her. Without hesitation, Bri grabbed the back of Emma's head and pulled her down into a deep kiss. One hand held Emma in the make out while the other began feeling around where both cocks entered the same hole. Feeling more full than she had her entire life alongside directly touching both the hard massive poles pressing past Emma's stretched open pussy was more than enough to bring Bri back into orgasm.

Stacey could feel both girls squeeze down on all three of her cocks, and her last shred of will power evaporated. She pulled her hips back, feeling the distinct difference between the girls. Emma was obviously tighter around two cocks, but she was much deeper inside Bri. Her best friend's entire body felt like it was accepting her with open arms; like her entire cock was being squeezed an massaged with purpose, and everything was delightfully warm. Stacey slammed back inside, causing both girls' toes to curl as their orgasms grew more intense.

Stacey had once before managed to keep Emma cumming the entire time they made love, and she got the sense she might be able to do the same now. As much as possible, she timed each pull and thrust with the moans of her partners. She felt them squeeze and release and used it to hound their senses relentlessly. She flowed in rhythm with their bodies, hunting for drops in their frantic shaking only to pound them back to the peak. After all, they already had their fun tying her up so she wanted to repay their kindness.

Only a couple minutes passed before the unending pleasure began to cause Emma and Bri's make out session to devolve. Their limbs remained tightly wrapped around one another, but their mouths ran wild, tongues and faces mashing together lost in a constant wave of climax. Stacey could feel Emma's body about to go limp from pleasure, but she knew she wasn't done.

Stacey grabbed the little girl around the waist and hoisted her up. With each new thrust into Bri, Stacey pulled Emma's entire body deeper onto her cocks. The sensation immediately refreshed Emma's vivid climax, causing her to scream in pleasure. Stacey held Emma in the air while continuing to push and pull her body over her cocks in time with her thrusts, using her like a living cock sleeve.

Stacey looked down to see her blonde friend with one hand over her mouth and the other desperately grabbing the sheets over her head. Tears streamed down her bright red cheeks as she continued to scream into her hand. She watched as the teen's entire midsection rose and fell in time to the cock pounding into her, her legs spasming out of control.

“S-STACE-” Bri managed to choke out, “PLEASE-! I- I-... CAN'T- CAN'T STOP!”

Hearing her friend's voice so strained, begging her like that... that was it. Stacey slammed Emma down onto her cocks one last time, their form bursting from her little body on the other side. She felt a massive wave of cum explode through her cocks and into the girls. Not a moment passed before the incredible volume and pressure caused semen to explode back out of both pussies and all over the girls.

Stacey lost strength in her arms and Emma plopped softly back onto Brianne. Both of them had become utterly paralyzed in pleasure the moment Stacey's cum got inside them. They laid wide-eyed and slack-jawed together as their bodies were sporadically pounded by Stacey's orgasm-fueled hip thrusts. The girls grew more and more covered in cum as Stacey couldn't seem to stop either. After a time Stacey was pounding blindly into a white mess where their legs used to be.

It was unclear how long the girls were stuck like that, as all three of them passed out before it ended.

\------

After a communal shower and starting a large load of laundry, Bri and Emma pieced together that they were in that room for at least 3 hours, but had no idea how much of it was spent doing what. They now sat on the downstairs couch with some hot cocoa, dressed in over sized sweaters as they waited for their clothes to wash.

“So Stacey...” Brianne spoke, breaking a short silence. “You've got three dicks and anyone who gets close to you gets turned on. Are you a succubus?”

Stacey turned to look Brianne directly in the eyes. “I. Have. No. Idea.”

Emma looked up from Stacey's lap where she sat. “Do you still need to eat after sex?”

“Uh... Yeah?”

Emma turned back down. “Then probably not.”

“So then,” Bri continued, “They just... showed up? One day girl-parts, next day sex goddess?”

Stacey laughed. “It was like two weeks of them growing, but... yeah, basically.”

“Huh.” Brianne took a sip of her cocoa. “Not to change the subject, but that, uh... seemed a little spontaneous, I guess. Are you two like... exclusive or...?”

“Oh, um...” Stacey started, looking down to Emma. “I guess I didn't really...”

Emma perked up and turned to Stacey. She motioned her down and whispered something in her ear. Stacey pulled away with a somewhat surprised expression, shaking her head in agreement. Emma smiled and turned to Bri.

“Hey Brianne.”

“... Yeah?”

“Wanna go on a date with us?”

A big smile took over Brianne's concerned expression. “Absolutely,” she replied warmly.


End file.
